


A Day Of Calm

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [127]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Parent Stephen Strange, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Just another day with the Avengers and the pets.
Series: Supreme Family Chaos [127]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364899
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	A Day Of Calm

Stephen's heart warmed at the sight before him. He happened to go up to Valerie's room to check and see if the toddler was taking her nap for the day since William had yet to come back down. The teen periodically took his sister up to her room to put her down for her nap, and a story was usually involved, but it never took more than five minutes. Ten had passed so the sorcerer was curious as to why William hadn't returned to the kitchen.

The moment Stephen opened Valerie's bedroom door, he had his answer. William clearly read her a book as he usually did, but this time, it worked on the teen too. He and Valerie were curled close together and the book lay forgotten in the teen's hand which lay behind the little girl. Valerie had one of her hands clutched in William's shirt and was using his arm as a pillow as soft breaths escaped from her. With a soft smile, Stephen silently walks over to retrieve the book and closes it before returning it to the bookcase. He then grabs the throw blanket folded at the end of the bed and gently lays it over them before leaving the room as quietly as he came.

It was nice that Valerie had someone besides him that she enjoyed spending time with. Especially when he was busy. Just now he had his hands full with his Sorcerer Supreme duties so William offered to put her down for her nap. He figured he would try and get some more reading in before the inevitable chaos and sat back down on the couch after grabbing the books he had briefly set down just minutes ago.

The blissful quiet only lasted for about ten minutes of course. Stephen's only warning before the metaphorical storm was the sound of a jingling bell growing in volume before Flynn dashed into the penthouse by way of the stairs. Normally that wouldn't have bothered him, but then _Emir_ followed the kit and chased him around, knocking things over in his attempt to catch Flynn. Athena lifted her head from the large pet pillow she was laying on and watched with a bored expression as the tiger finally scruffed the fox and carried him over to the newly made pet corner.

Emir and Flynn were such frequent visitors to their floor that it was decided that the pets needed their own corner to hang out in, and it truly lived up to its purpose. A corner in the living room that was almost bare was transformed into a comfortable corner full of pet pillows, blankets, Tibb's cat tree, some toys, and even a little curtain to make it like a small room. That last bit had been Diana's idea. The curtains were never closed but they did resemble some form of...privacy. Stephen and Tony weren't sure the animals would care about it, but the moment it was finished and it was shown to the pets, they used it immediately. Every single one of them loved it.

Tibbs was found snoozing on his tree when he wasn't wandering the tower, Athena had a pillow she used, and even Emir had one he shared with Flynn. The fox was known to use the cubby in the tree sometimes too. For now though, it seemed the kit was stuck with Emir and his pillow where the tiger had carried him and laid down with Flynn between his paws so he could groom him.

"If someone told me this would be my life five years ago, I would have laughed in their face." Stephen mumbled as he closed his book.

The elevator opened and the sorcerer looked over just as Steve and Bucky stepped off and joined him in the living room. The winter soldier looked to have bags of pet supplies and his suspicion was confirmed when Bucky reached into one of them and pulled out a bone.

"Are you spoiling my wolf?" Stephen asks and Bucky grins.  
"She deserves to be spoiled." He whistles softly to get the wolf's attention and Athena crawls out of the pet corner to approach him. "Such a good girl." He croons and offers her the large bone he had procured which she takes into her mouth.  
"We got something for all of them." Steve says . "Not sure how long the bone we got for Emir will last but we got him the biggest one."

Stephen watches in amusement as the couple unload the bags of pet supplies, and not only do they pull out some bones, but they also pull out some jerky, catnip, and a rope. He raises an eyebrow at the last item, but then Flynn crawls out of the corner curiously and carefully approaches Steve and Bucky. The captain opens the bag of jerky and offers a piece to the kit and Flynn sniffs it before snagging it and darting back into the corner to enjoy his treat.

"I thought he might like those." Steve chuckles and tosses the large bone to the corner for Emir. The tiger picks it up and chomps on it once he gets settled comfortably with Flynn against his side, and a loud crack fills the room. The bone definitely wouldn't last long but Emir was enjoying himself.

To Stephen's surprise, so was Athena.

"Do you think Emir would go for catnip?" Bucky asks and Stephen shrugs.  
"Maybe. I know Tibbs will."

Said cat was taking his turn inspecting the new presents and when he was offered catnip, he quickly turned into a rolling mess. Tibbs flopped onto his side and rolled from side to side with loud purrs, and the smell was strong enough to garner the tiger's attention. The three men watch curiously as Emir abandons his bone to get up and investigate (Flynn decided he wanted to chew on the bone too and looked hilariously small compared to it), and when the tiger gets a good whiff of the catnip…

...he joins Tibbs in a rolling session. 

Emir chuffs and rumbles alongside Tibbs' purring and all three men burst into laughter because it wasn't something one saw every day.

"What did you do to my tiger?" Scott asks and they look over at him.  
"Catnip." Steve replies after he manages to calm down.  
The thief laughs and walks over to kneel next to Emir and rub his side. "Are you a high kitty? How much did you get?"  
"He licked up a good handful after nearly inhaling it." Bucky says.  
"Where's Flynn?"

Stephen points to the corner where the fox is still trying to chew on Emir's bone and Scott shakes his head as Quill, Cassie, and Diana enter from the elevator. The girls glance at the cats briefly before going up to Diana's room to do whatever it was they normally did together, and Quill stares for a few moments before laughing.

"Catnip?"  
"Yup." 

The two couples find a spot on the couches to watch tv after that, and both Tibbs and Emir eventually pass out after coming down from their high. An hour passes in a comfortable quiet as they watch tv, and then Valerie's bedroom door opens to reveal both William and the little girl freshly woken from their nap. 

"How was your nap?" Stephen asks them both and William blushes.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." The teen apologizes.  
"You don't need to apologize. You clearly needed it." The sorcerer says as the two descend the stairs. "Would you like an after naptime snack too?" He teases.  
"Might as well." William shrugs and joins Valerie at the coffee table.

Stephen chuckles and gets up to prepare their snack. Thankfully it would be relatively simple since William didn't mind sharing his favorite snack with Valerie, so he just had to make a little more than usual. Strawberries and whipped cream were taken out of the fridge and the cutting board was pulled out, but when he grabbed a knife, he realized his hands were shaking. They always shook but sometimes if they shook too much, he didn't risk using sharp knives. His hands had enough scars and he wasn't inclined to add to them.

"Bucky...would you mind…?" Stephen asks softly and the soldier looks over at him and nods.   
"Yeah. Of course." Bucky joins him at the counter and carefully takes the knife from Stephen to cut the fruit.  
"Just into quarters. They like to scoop the whipped cream." Stephen says as he puts some whipped cream into a bowl.

The strawberries were cut and put into another bowl and Bucky carried both bowls over to the kids and set them on the coffee table. They both thanked him and Stephen before digging in, and Valerie almost immediately got some whipped cream on her cheek. Levi got as excited as a cloak could get and swooped over with the intent to wipe it off, but Athena had beaten it to it and licked it off of the little girl's cheek. Valerie giggles and Levi's lapels sulk, causing Stephen to shake his head.

"You are supposed to be a powerful and ancient relic." Stephen huffs. "You're an unglorified nanny."  
"Tea?" Valerie asks and Levi immediately perks up and flies over to the toybox to dig out the tea party set.  
"Make sure you record every moment of this for the next master it serves." Quill laughs and Stephen chucks a book at his forehead. "Ow!"

A plastic tea cup followed and also hit the god's head and William almost choked on his food when he laughed.

"The book wasn't enough?!"  
Stephen chuckles. "Oh, I didn't make it do that."

Flynn was quick to jump up onto Quill's lap and stood on his hind legs with his paws on the celestial's chest to be able to lick his face. Quill rolled his eyes, but clearly softened when the kit tried to make his "wounds" feel better. Emir woke up a few minutes later but was happy to only move just enough to lay his head in Scott's lap, which made the thief lay back on the floor in defeat. Scott clearly didn't want to go through the trouble of trying to push a tiger off of him.

"Duchess! Lulu is hungry!" Tony says when he arrives with the baby from possibly the lab.  
"Then feed her."  
"I don't have the natural equipment to do that."  
" _Neither do I!_ " Stephen almost screeches and the mechanic cackles as he walks into the kitchen to make Lucy a bottle. "That joke is getting old!"  
"I'm still going to _milk it_ for all that it's worth." 

William groans.

"I could throw you off of this building and make it look like an accident." Stephen huffs. "I'll be set for life and can have Harley and Peter take over your R&D department."  
"I love you too honey."  
"Good thing Scotty can't kill me. Even if he could, I don't think he would want to lose access to the fountain of youth and immortality." Quill snickers.  
"Honestly, it's just nice knowing that if I ever feel compelled to murder someone, I can just kill you and you'll come back." Scott says. "That's healthy right?"

Both Quill and Bucky burst into laughter while Steve sighs. While it was true, Scott didn't actually like hurting people so it would take a lot to get him to the point of actually wanting to murder someone. Stephen was pretty sure he almost came close when Cassie got hurt. That closeness was still in the "maybe Scott will string them up by their toes" level though. Quill usually got violent for him. 

While Tony joined them in the living room to watch tv with the adults, Valerie was playing tea party with William and Levi, and even Athena joined. She just sat by one side of the table and occasionally took a treat from the small plate William set in front of her, but Levi actually hovered nearby with its own little plastic cup and saucer and pretended to take sips. When the kids had a tea party at the Sanctum and Wong saw the cloak participating, he stopped and stared for a good couple of minutes. He then gave Stephen a scandalous look (which the Sorcerer Supreme ignored) before leaving to the Sanctum's library.

Now he didn't pay the tea parties any mind. In fact, Stephen caught him participating in one of the sessions and Wong calmly sipped from his plastic cup before saying,

_"She offered me some tea. I thought it would be rude to reject it."_

Stephen definitely laughed at a later time, but Wong wasn't offended and still partook in the tea parties on the rare occasion. He would even conjure real tea and snacks and Valerie loved it. Wong was a decent babysitter but Stephen would never call him that to his face. 

"Is that weed on my floor?" Tony suddenly asks.  
"Cat weed." Steve answers and Bucky laughs again.  
Tony looks at Tibbs when he starts to wake and points at him. "I thought I taught you better! No drugs! Emir is being a bad influence on you isn't he?"  
"Hey!" Scott exclaims.  
"Mrow?" Tibbs answers sleepily.  
"Don't lie! I see a piece on your whiskers!"  
Stephen sighs. "I would say I can't believe you're giving the cat the drug talk, but that would be a lie."  
"I'm sure it doesn't even qualify for the top ten weirdest things you've dealt with." Steve says.  
"Not even close."


End file.
